The present invention relates to a repeat lock and inhibitor for cooperation with an ignition key, which is turned in a lock for operating the start in a combustion engine.
Usually, combustion engines are started by means of a starter which is usually an electro motor. Herein it is necessary to avoid that the starter is operated again when the engine already runs, or still runs. Such repeated operation of the starter could damage the engine, as well as the starter motor.